A Second Chance
by Kazaana the Furyou Houshi
Summary: What if, at the Tower of Salvation, Zelos hadn't died? What if he too was saved? Sheelos, Light KratosRaine [I'll get the romance in be patient XP]The ratings probably too severe but meh. -Spoilers-
1. Prologue

WARNING -**SPOILERS**- WARNING

You've been warned

Summary...sort of o.O

Near the end of TOS Zelos dies and everyone that remained behind for trials is rescued by Kratos. (Kratos Ending Only XP) Well, what if Kratos saved Zelos as well? It's far fetched, but possible and has enthralled me! So here's my attempt at it XP

Pairings:Sheena/Zelos I'm certain of. Light Kratos/Raine maybe more. I'm mulling over Lloyd/Colette. They're Kawaii, but I never seem able to get the feel for writing about them x.x

Kazaana - Konban-wa minna-san!! Yes! It's evening! Are you all well? I do hope so! Guess what! I'm actually writing something!! ::gasps are heard:: Ha! Hell has bloody well frozen over!

Zelos - I am shocked and appaled

Sheena - More like appaling...

Zelos - Ha ha ha! The great Zelos is far from appaling!

Sheena - Really? Let's take a vote. All who think Zelos is appaling, raise there hand.

Everyone (but Kratos and Kazaana) - ::raises their hand::

Raine - ::elbows kratos::

Kratos - Huh? Oh, yes...right. ::raises his hand::

Zelos - ;-; I have no friends!

Kazaana - HEY!

Zelos - ::looks at him::...;-; I have no friends!

Kazaana - ...Ever feel unloved?

Kazaana: I regretably DO NOT own Tales of Symphonia or any respective places or charaters included within the game. I just think Raine and Sheena are extremely hot and Zelos and Kratos Rule XP.

**-----**

**Prologue**

_"It's okay...I was getting...tired of living anyway..."_

_Hnn...Famous last words that'll haunt my conscious for eternity...perhaps...I shouldn't have given my life away so readily. Sure, I was on the winning side, and my life really blew. But...it was getting better. For once in my life I actually...had friends. Not snobbish nobles with fake ideals of money grubbing friendship but actual true comradery. I was...accepted by them...Accepted for who I was. and, Even though it took awhile I actually think they trusted me. So I go an betray them. _

_Nice._

_Some how, now, I wish I hadn't betrayed that trust, even if Yggdrasil DID probably win..._

_Lloyd...You stupid pig headed bumpkin. You were a good friend bud._

_Colette...Sure you were kinda dumb but you were cute and caring._

_Raine...My tempermental Proffesor babe, you were a bit harse but gorgeous...and had such a nice ass!_

_Genis...Little brat You were fun to pester._

_Presea...Rosebud. You were so cute even when spitting out confusing percentages and pessimism_

_Regal...I didn't know you that well dude, but you had a sense of honour I couldn't dare wish for._

_Sheena...My voluptuous hunny...My Banshee...My ninja...Out of everyone you are definately the one I miss most. and strangely, not just because you were tantalizingly sexy and fiesty either. Out of all the girls, in either world, I wish I could've kissed you. Sure, you would have beat me to a pulp after but it wouldn'tve mattered to me. To late now though. You would never have forgiven me in life for what I did...It's better I died...that's probably the only way you'd even consider forgiving me. I don't want you to hate me..._

_But hey, If I deserve it, I deserve it..._

_...Man...I hope they kicked that Angel's ass._

Pain

_Grr. What the crap?! Being dead isn't supposed to hurt!_

Agony

_Wait! Am I bein' sent to hell!?! My wicked deeds are being punished by Efreet's hellfire!_

Throbbing

A distant voice.

_Someone's talking to me?! I can feel my body??? I-impossible! It can't be!!! I'm dead! DEAD! A-aren't I? I have to be!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!??_

"Zelos, wake up!"

-----

Kazaana - ooo Short x.x Fear it! Even though there is absolutely no reason too! And no, the entire story will not be formatted this way! That'd hurt the damn head x.x

Zelos - Yay, I'm not dead!

Kazaana - Well...more like teetering on the balance of coma and consciousness...

Zelos - ...Yay, teetering!

Kazaana - x.x

Kazaana - Read and Review! If you don't like it! Tell me so! But realize this is only the prologue XP

And Flamers, I want creative flames damn it!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Reality

**Response to Reviewers (yeah, that's right! I do this first!! WOO! XP)**

**silverwings3 –** Heh thanks! I'm glad I managed to keep Zelos in character!

**Kitten Kisses – **ROFL! That skit rules!! Even if it did give me a headache! ::rubs his head where Raine bashed it:: Thanks for the notice of the spelling error. My computer blows and I have no mouse, so editings a pain! Help with it is awesome! Glad you liked the lines there XD.

**Bloody-Valentine42 **– Heh, Alright then will do! But you gotta keep reading!

**Kiavie-chan **– True. It depends on what ending you get. If you get the Kratos ending, poor Zelos croaks x.x

**the-key-of-the-twilight – **Thanks for review!!! You rule XD!

Sansouke.Cigara – Thanks for reviewing. Your questions should be answered in this chapter! 

**Karana Belle –** You reviewed. I love you XD.

**potter29vo – **Yes, I understand my spellings not the best. I think I'm going to start using the school computers for spell check (mine sucks!! XD) then perhaps my double-checking will be more precise x.x If that doesn't work, I'll get a beta reader as suggested! The chapters will get longer, sorry for the shortness of the first! ::smirks:: and the fluffiness will come my friend! It will! Perhaps some angst to...but I don't know how good I am at that XP

Kazaana – o.o Woot! I'm baaack! Fear the Kazi-chan!!!

Raine – The only thing I fear about you is your wandering hands...

Kazaana – Fear me?!?! You're the one that keeps trying to kill me!!!

Raine – For obvious reason! I swear, you stalk me!!!

Kazaana – I don't STALK! I follow without permission ;

Raine - ::twitches::

Kratos – Is he bothering you again?

Raine – When is he not bothering me?!

Sheena – When he's bothering me! That's when!!!

Kazaana – Now ladies...we can work this out...

Sheena and Raine - ::pummel him mercilessly::

Kazaana – PPAIN! Horrible PAIN!!! X.x

Colette – Poor Kazaana! Lloyd, do the Disclaimer for him.

Lloyd – Wwwhhhyyyy!!!

Colette – DO IT!!!!!!

Lloyd – O.O Kazaana does not own Tales of Symphonia or anything that is related...and stuff to it!

Colette – Good Lloyd ::gives him a fortune cookie::

Lloyd – YES!!! ::scarfs it, fortune and all::

-----

**Chapter 1 – Reality**

-----

"Zelos, Wake up!"

The red haired chosen's eyelids shot open. Immediately his eyes burned and painfully bright colors swirled before his vision. He wondered briefly if he was drunk or perhaps hung over and the entire ordeal of dying had been some awkward dream. He found himself sorely disappointed when the sheering pain of healing wounds struck him with crippling force. A loud groan left his chapped lips and his eyes narrowed to slits as he attempted to focus his wavering, blurred sight.

Suddenly he felt soothing cold upon his temples as a wet cloth was placed haphazardously upon his forehead. The next groan he emitted was slightly less tortured for already the throbbing in his temples had begun to quell.

"Hmph. Good, you stopped tossing."

That voice. Why the hell did he recognize that voice? It haunted him as if some distant or unfamiliar memory. It was not threatening nor conniving however, Zelos was alerted none-the-less.

"Nnn...hmm...gah...W-where am I?"

"You're in the Renegade Base of Tethe'alla..." The voice replied in its impartial manner.

"Renegade base?" Zelos slurred confusedly. "Why the hell am I at the Renegade base?"

"There was no other place to send you at the time."

_At the time? _Zelos thought as he slowly brought a burning arm up so he could cradle his head in his hand. "Urgh. So what you're sayin' is I've been taken prisoner by that Bumpkin Yuan?"

"Not really."

Zelos found he almost wanted to cry when the cloth was lifted from his forehead. He was distracted for a moment, again by the familiar nature of the deep voice. The minor distraction was enough to kill the seconds between when the cloth was removed and reapplied. Also, it arose an extremely important question.

"Yeah, great, so who are you anyway?"

"un-"

"Wait. Don't tell me." The chosen said suddenly. "You're Yuan."

"No..."

"Hmm...Botta?"

"Botta is dead."

"Oh yeah right. Hmm...Oh I know! You're Yggdrasil come to seek revenge for me giving Lloyd the Cruxis Crystal to enter the Tower of Salvation!"

"...No."

"Damn, his sister was hot."

"Is that all you ever think about?" The voice sighed.

Zelos grinned weakly. "What else is there to think about?" Slowly he risked opening his eyes a bit more. It wasn't nearly so bright and he could even make out the outlines and such or objects close by. The most prominent one was a man covered by purple clothing with a mop of reddish brown hair. He assumed it was the one he'd been speaking to for the past few minutes. "Whoa...You look oddly familiar."

"I am Kratos." Came the formal reply. "We've crossed paths several times in our travels."

"Oh yeah. You're Lloyd's father...or something. Krotchos. Yeah, I remember."

The older man visibly glared at Zelos. "It's Kratos."

"Unn...yeah sure...whatever you say...So...why are you here?" The chosen asked while scratching the side of his head. A yelp escaped his lips as his nails scraped a partially healed slash wound.

Kratos smirked slightly, inwardly, at the yelp. "I have the unfortunate pleasure of looking after you as you recover."

Zelos seemed to pout. Instead of a beautiful nurse with a flirtatious nature he was stuck with a loyalty confused mercenary. _Like you're one to talk Zelos...Hey, do mercenaries even have loyalty ties? I mean if they're hired for money and...okay, this is a bit off the point..._ "Can you send a beautiful hunny to love me back to health? I'm sure my little Angel and Rosebud would be glad to help the great Zelos." _Yeah...If they hadn't been fried by Yggdrasil...Man, I should've made the ladies stay behind. At least my hunnies would've been saved. _

"That cannot be arranged. They don't know you're here."

"They what?" Zelos didn't really believe that. For if 'they' didn't know he was there that meant 'they' were still alive. "Y-you mean they actually beat Yggdrasil?!"

Kratos nodded shortly. "Yes. They defeated Mithos, reunited both worlds and re-established the great Mana Tree."

This was all too much for Zelos. His vision began to swirl again and his headache flared up with violent passion. If Lloyd and the others rejoined the worlds that meant their goal had been completed. And, if they had beaten Mithos that meant he, Zelos Wilder, had joined the losing side. If he joined the losing side that meant his betrayal to the people who had been the closest thing to friends he'd ever had was not only foolish, but now, utterly insignificant.

He felt his ego crushing down to near the same level of his pride. "Oh." Was all he really managed to say.

Kratos said nothing in return, having noticed the distraught pinch of the former Chosen's face. After a moment of contemplative silence he handed offered Zelos a tray upon which was a light meal. "Here. You need to eat."

Zelos eyed him shortly before attempting to sit up. His muscles burned and ached mercilessly but in the end he succeeded with minor assistance from Kratos. Once up he looked at the tray now on his lap and without second thought began to eat.

They...they won. Lloyd, Sheena, everyone you...beat that damn feminine looking angel. You won what you were fighting for while I fought against it...Do I even deserve this second chance? Zelos ate slowly, finding his appetite a bit finicky. "Hey Krintos"

"Kratos..."

"Yeah...umm...how long have I been outta it."

After a short time of consideration, the mercenary replied. "A little over a week I suppose."

"That long hnn?"

"Yes. Your exsphere was damaged in your battle with Lloyd." Kratos explained. "It's hindered your recuperation however the Renegades managed to repair it which is probably why you're awake now."

Zelos nodded slightly as he took in the information. "Makes sense I guess. So...why the Renegade base?"

"I brought you here assuming this would be the least likely place for Lloyd and the others to find you. If you did not survive, I didn't wish to slash their hopes. But now that you're awake and physically healing, I suppose I will tell them."

"No!" Zelos said suddenly, nearly choking on his food. I can't face them!...Not now anyway... "I mean, uhh, I don't want them to see me like this! The great Zelos disheveled and bed-ridden! That's like introducing Prince charming with a deformity!"

"..." Kratos looked at him intensely. It was clear he thought of that as a bad idea.

Zelos smirked convincingly as he shoved the last of the food into his mouth. "Look. Gimme another week and you can tell them. Besides, I need to make an impressive entrance."

The mercenary sighed as he stood. "Very well. You have one week."

"Hey thanks krunchos!"

"Kratos!" The angel replied sharply. The snap in his voice and the hydraulic hiss of the door both caused Zelos to cringe and grab his head.

"Ahh!"

-----

Kazaana – ta da! I'm done!! Woot! Bit longer than the prologue too. That's good! I ran this one through the spell check and double read it more than double would imply. If they're still errors may Kratos smite me where I stand!

Kratos - ...Goddess Martel, please let there be errors!

Raine – Yes! Many many errors!

Everyone else – Errors! Woo!

Kazaana – I'm beginning to think they don't like me .

Kazaana – R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Elsewhere

**Reader's Response**

**Bloody-Valentine42 -** O.O Damn! You caught an error! Nooo! Now Kratos is gonna kill me!!!! hides x.x But hey! One error isn't bad for me! Maybe Kratos'll have some mercy! ::laughter is heard:: ...Yeah, I didn't think so x.x Glad you liked the chapter though! And even though your keen eyesight and knowledge of spelling has probably doomed me (when and if Kratty finds me XD) I'll definitely make a try at your request!!! Arigatou for reviewing!!!

**Lil-Sun-Rie -** Response for the first and second chapters for you Thanks, I really tried to keep the pervert in-character, I'm trying with Kratos to but I'm not sure how well that's workin' out XD

Write about both! Anything you wanna! But when you write one you gotta promise you'll send me the link XD. O.O YAY! XD COOKIE!!! ::munches it gleefully!:: Arigatou Gozaimasu!

**silverwings3** - Yeah, He probably would know well enough who Kratos was. I was just trying to apply his whole 'oh-it's-a-bumpkin' but you're right, I probably really over did it XP Thanks for Reviewing Silver-chan! You rock!

**Sanosuke.Cigara -** Yup, 'fraid so my friend. But hey! Some people say waiting is the best part!...Personally I think it's horrible torture! But what do I know XD Heh. Hope you keep readin' and thanks for reviewing!

**Karana Bell - **Review, review, review! You did so I love you! I glad you're enjoying the story keep reading! Arigatou!

**DarkPegasiKnight** - Lol glad you like it! As for the chapters I'm tryin'! I'm sorry that they're so short! I'm working on remedying that, bear with me. If I never remedy it, You can assist Kratos in my torture....but you're a nicer person than that...right? ::nervous laugh:: Heh Thanks for reviewing!

**Yossy - **You reviewed, you rock XD

**Kitten Kisses** – Yes! The Errors x.x Kratos is going to kick my scrawny ass! I hope the shortness will end! Thanks for the review! 

**potter29vo** – Sure. I'll check it over for errors! I think I've already read it and it was great!!! Might take me a bit though cuz this computer really sucks P. And I'm sorry for the wait on any excitement/romance, but like you said, things need to be set up! And I'm tryin' at the chapter length! I'll get there

**The Hitokiri Battousai** – ::grabs Zelos, gags him, gift wraps him and gives him to you.:: Here! My gift to you for reviewing! Enjoy!

Kazaana - He'll never find me here!!!

Raine - ...Do I even want to know WHY you're in MY closet?

Kazaana - ...I'm just hiding like a damn coward! There are no laws against it!

Raine - ::eye twitches::

Kazaana - Common! You wouldn't send me out into the cold unforgiving world with that Seraphim after me...right?

---a minute later---

Kazaana - ::Is tossed out the door:: I guess that's a no. >.>

Kazaana - TOS ain't mine! It's not. Really! ::runs to hide . ::

-----

**Chapter 2 - Elsewhere**

-----

The village of Mizuho was bustling with minor activity. The adults worked heartily tending their crops and animals in preparation of the harvest. Children jumped about, playing happy little games whether it be imitating the famed ninjas of the village or simply chasing each other around in a game of tag.

No matter how you looked at, all seemed joyful in Mizuho. Except for a rather distraught looking young man who sat on the river's edge. The others around him seemed to be enjoying the little speech they were being given, he however wanted nothing to do with it.

"-was the warrior Mithos. He traveled all about the world of Symphonia before its two main continents were split into the two seperate worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. His goals were to stop the Great Kharlan war and end discrimination among Symphonia." The woman giving thelecture paused a moment then continued. "The warrior Mithos was accompanied by three of his closest friends and companions. What were their names? Colette?"

The cheerful blonde smiled and nodded quickly. "The names of Mithos' companions were: Yuan, Kratos and Martel."

The professor smiled slightly in appraisal to the answer. "Very good Colette. Now what is the true essence of an Exsphere. Lloyd?"

"Common Professor!"The boy whined. "None of that stuff is even important any more!"

"Lloyd, just because we reunited the two worlds doesn't mean the thousands of years of history before itisn't important." The Professor replied with a sigh. She was fairly surprised he'd lasted as long as he had without complaining...10 minutes was a new record for Lloyd.

"Yeah, Lloyd." Chided a smaller child sitting near Lloyd. "We all don't want to be dumb like you after all."

Lloyd growled slightly. "Shut up Genis! I prefer to learn through action that's all!"

"All right then." The professor began. "In alphabetical order, Name **_all _**the summon spirits we encountered."

The swordsman looked stunned and urked quietly. **_"All..._**of them?"

"Yes Lloyd. **_All_** of them."

It was then the young Swordsman knew he probably should have been paying much more attention during class and when he and Sheena had discussed the spirits. Everyone stared at him expectantly as if waiting to pounce upon his success or defeat. "Unnn...."

"You can do it Lloyd! I know you can!" The young former chosen encouraged bubbly. Her sudden optimism seemed to raise the boy's spirits and he struck a cocky pose.

"Yeah, that's right. I can do it easily! The summon spirits we encountered, in alphabetical order, were: Aska, Celsius...unn...Efreet...Luna..."

A laugh from Genis and a giggle from Colette sent Lloyd into a grumpy mood. "What?!"

Raine shook her head slightly. "Does anybody wish to show Lloyd what he did wrong? Presea, how about you?"

The small pink-haired girl nodded lightly. "Okay. They were: Aska, Celsius, Efreet, Gnome, Luna, Maxwell, Origin, Shadow, the Sylphs, Undine, and Volt."

"Very good Presea." Raine commented

"Wow Presea, that was great!" Genis said, a bit over-enthusiastically as he tried to prevent a blush from tinting his cheeks while he looked at her. When she smiled at him the blush pushed right through his unstable defenses.

"Thank you Genis." She replied kindly

Lloyd crossed his arms stubbornly and hmphed. "Hey, I could've done it! I just got a bit distracted!"

"Really? By what?"

"Well...I...umm..."

"Kratos!" Colette suddenly chirped as she stood up and pointed to the village entrance. Sure enough the Seraphim was there, pacing towards them.

It was then Lloyd seized the opportunity for a scapegoat. "Y-yeah! That's right. I saw Kratos and it distracted me! Hey! Dad!" He called and quickly ran to the mercenary, escaping any doubts of his so called distraction. Colette followed closely with the others meandering over at their own pace.

"Hello." Kratos greeted shortly as the small group gathered about him. He noted they all looked happy. Even Presea and Raine, both of whom normally had serious expressions, were looking pleased.

"Hey!" Lloyd piped up quickly. "I was beginning to think you left for Derris Kharlan without telling us!"

Kratos shook his head slightly. "No. My return there has been delayed."

"Why?"

"I still have things to do here before I leave."

The adolescents seemed to become suddenly interested. Even Presea and Genis became curious. "Really? Like what?"

"Obligations." He replied, purposely dodging the question.

And of course, Lloyd had to continue to push. "What KIND of obligations?"

"Nothing that concerns you." The words held finality and were enough to end the prodding.

"You're no fun." The younger swordsman pouted. It earned him a sigh from Genis and a pat on the shoulder from Colette. A few seconds later he was back to his cheery self and grinning once more. "So Dad, will you show me some cool sword moves now!?!"

Kratos gave a slightly surprised look. "Lloyd..."

"Yeah?"

Whatever the mercenary was about to say was interrupted by a booming call from across the village. The second Lloyd heard it he jumped and enthusiastically bolted towards the call. That was until he was jerked back violently, half choking before landing upon his rear. "Ow!" Looking up, he realized Raine had hold of the two ribbons that flew from his collar. "Professor!"

"What are you forgetting?"

Lloyd grumbled as he stood back up and brushed himself off. In unison with Presea, Colette and Genis he spoke. "May we be excused for lunch Professor Sage?"

She nodded. "All right then. Class is dismissed for today. Go on."

That was all they needed to hear and they were off. Lloyd and Colette seemed to make a game of tag out of it as they hopped about and took turns chasing one another. Genis and Presea went a bit slower and watched the older two jump about.

"Is my son always this-" Kratos paused a moment to search for the right word. In the end however, it was Raine who found it for him.

"Hyperactive? Before the journey of Regeneration yes he was." The half-elf replied as they both continued to watch the children until they were out of sight. "And now it seems he reverting to his old self."

Kratos smirked slightly, a rueful tinge held in the expression. "Hmm... I see. How...has he been behaving?"

The half-elf smiled lightly at the show of parental concern. "His behavior is fine. It's his studying that atrocious, but that's typical for Lloyd."

A small 'hmph' was the Seraphim's reply. Wishing to veer free of the subject of his son he looked about slowly. "This place seems animated..."

"Yes. They are preparing for the move to Sylvarant."

"They are still moving there?"

Raine nodded. "After the fall Harvest the village will be moved. Sheena believes the village would still be better off if transferred to Sylvarant."

"Hnn..." Kratos ran his fingers through his unkept hair thoughtfully as he gazed evenly at the half-elven teacher before him. "So, Mizuho will make the continental move and become a village of Sylvarant...Will that be better for the people I wonder?"

"That's uncertain. But, for now it has given the people of Mizuho something to look forward to and Sheena something to occupy her mind."

The tone in Raine's voice concerning the final part of the sentence made Kratos give her a peculiar look. "Is there something wrong with the Ninja?"

Raine nodded gently. Her facade became a bit tainted with concern as she spoke. "In a way I guess that's correct. Sheena hasn't really been herself since the second to final encounter at the Tower of Salvation. She always seems preoccupied though tries to act as if not. A classic case of a fake facade hiding sleeping sorrow."

"What do you think has caused her pain?"

"Many things could have contributed." The Professor responded, "Corrine's death, Kuchinawa's Betrayal but I believe the biggest factor to be Zelos' death..."

The Seraphim cocked an eyebrow quickly. _What does Zelos' death...alleged death...have anything to do with Sheena?_ "I'm afraid I fail to see what you mean."

Raine looked at him as though he were as dense as his son. A moment of contemplation however cast realization over her. "Ahh, yes. That's right you didn't know Zelos or Sheena very well."

"I...take it they were close?"

"Their relationship was a bit awkward. The equivalent to Fire and Ice." The reference made Kratos picture the summon spirits of fire and ice squaring off. The battle ended with Celsius melting and Efreet being blinked out of existence by the water caused by Celsius' thaw. He blinked shortly at the sudden intervention of his imagination and continued to listen. "However it wasn't as catastrophic as one would expect."

"Opposites attract." He commented shortly. _The loss of Zelos is what causes Sheena's pain...Hnn..._

The professor nodded. "True. Love is full of surprises."

Her serious expression changed suddenly as smile broke across her face. Kratos gave her an odd look, unable to comprehend what was so amusing about the situation. He remained confused until she pointed at something behind him. The mercenary turned slightly to look and was met with the sight of the two youngest of the group sitting side by side by the river.

---

Presea sat quietly staring into the crystalline water. Genis however had lifted his gaze from the water to quietly watch the girl beside him as a blush danced across his cheeks. _She's so...beautiful..._

The young girl could feel him staring at her and smiled inwardly.Presea secretly enjoyed the attention he showed her. Since learning of Alicia's death she'd always felt discluded and lonely.Genis made her feel less helpless and less alone. It felt nice to know she always hadhim there with her. "Is something wrong Genis?" She asked as she looked up, acting as though she hadn't noticed his gaze upon her.

"N-no! N-nothing at all!" The young half-elf replied quickly while looking away, his cheeks now an even brighter red.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah! I just umm w-wanted to s-say that-" _you're pretty! Come on Genis, tell her she's pretty! _"The water looks really nice today!" _Ahh! Idiot! ;-;_

Presea smiled thinly and looked back to the water. "Yes, It's very calming..."

A small silence passed between the two filled only by the quiet flow of the water. After a moment or so, Presea could feel his comforting gaze once more upon her. She giggled to herself and leaned against him lightly.

This startled Genis as much as it made his heart sore. Unfortunately the startle factor caused him to jolt suddenly in surprise. This triggered a horrible chain reaction for his jolt forced him off the creek edge and into the water. A large splash occurred followed by the sputtering and coughing of the half-elf as he sat waist deep in the flowing water.

Presea's initial shock was washed away by a wave of giggles which she tried to quell by placing a hand over her mouth.

Genis felt extremely stupid. His face flushed a vibrant pink in embarrassment. It hardly helped when he looked up to see not only Presea giggling at him but Raine and Kratos smirking as well.

"Awe man..." He muttered and slapped the water in frustration.

---

Raine laughed quietly at her brother's antics. "That was cute."

"Heh. Indeed."

"It just goes to show that love doesstrange things to people."

The seraphim nodded as he watched Presea help Genis from the water. If Sheena was indeed distraught over Zelos' 'death'; Kratos felt in some way that he was obliged to help remedy that distress. After all she had helped keep his son safe when he could not. In that way, he felt he owned everyone in the group some sort of favour. _Perhaps, in time, I will be able to repay them all_. He thought silently. _But for now, I'll focus upon this...I need to talk to Zelos..._

-----

Kazaana – Heh my minor Gesea fluff there. Heh they're Kawaii! I need to know something! I need you all to help me because I can't recall x.x Remember when Presea gave Genis the carved Wooden Bear? Well, what I need help with is did he ever actually give her something back? If so, what is it? It's driving me nuts x.x

Kratos - THERE YOU ARE!

Kazaana - O.O EEEEK!!! ::runz::

Kratos - Come back here! You said if there was even ONE spelling error I would get to smite you!

Kazaana - True! But I didn't say WHEN you could smite me!!!

Kratos - _I_ deem that time now!!! JUDGEMENT!!!!!

Kazaana - AH YAAAHHHH!!!!! ::goes flying, Can't even hit the ground before he's slammed with Victory Light Spear::

Kratos - MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Kazaana – Martel help me x.x


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

Kazaana - Ahhh!!! I haven't updated in much too long!!! But that's my own fault! I got grounded for my own stupidity!!! (I'm telling you, Parents do not like low grades in Math x.x) that and Mr. Computer went all X.x I can only get like...Wordpad to work and, I have no mouse. I had no idea the TAB button and the ALT button had such a great function o.o To upload and check e-mails I had to beg my Japanese teacher to use the net! So please! forgive me!

Ooo yeah! I had someone comment to me through E-mail that I should: "shorten my review responses and not have little skits before the chapter". I regret to inform that person that I won't shorten or remove anything. I respond to the reviewers because they took the time and the effort to put down their thoughts upon my story. As for the skits, those are just fun! So, if you don't want to read all of that SKIP IT!!! It's not hard to scroll down! You wanna be lazy? Hit **CTRL-F** and type in **Chapter** You'll find yourself at the chapter's beginning.

**Reviewer's Response**

**Silverwings3**  
I agree. Double EXP does rule! As for the Presea thing I was playing upon an idea engraved into my mind by a friend. Thanks to you I've realized this and must find some how to incorporate that into the story. My bad! Arigatou for pointing that out to me.

Kazaana - Kratos! Behave!!

Kratos - ...::swats kazaana::

Kazaana - She'll do evil things Kratos!!

Kratos - ...::swats him again::

Kazaana - He's not listening Silver-chan x.x

**Someone...  
**A sharpened stone? Thank you! That was driving me nuts!!!

**Lil-Sun-Rie  
**Yes! Fear my Kratos OOCness! Heheh Gomen, but like you said, it just fits better XD And I like your KratosRaine fic!!! UPDATE !!! And...my sn isn't Miroku! ::shifty eyes:: No...not at all! ::reaches for butt but get's slapped before he's even close:: '

**Sanosuke.Cigara  
**Thanks for reviewin'! Glad you liked the Genis falling in the water things.

**Karana Bell  
**Woo!! I'm loved! ::feels all warm and fuzzy inside.:: I'm glad you enjoyed the little Gesea moment there

and May the clone help me x.x

**Dominus  
**More Kraine you say? It's coming my friend! all In due time!

**Bloody-Valentine42  
**You liked the Gesea? Yes! I didn't do too badly at that then! The shortness...is yes...short...I'll work on that ne.

**The-key-of-the-twilight  
**COOKIE!!! ::cracks it open and reads the fortune:: _Be nice to cows, their product may help you. Your lucky item for today is...Dairy._ That's weird...Oh well! It's not like the fortunes are actually true! ::eats the cookie :: Thank you!!!

**Kitten Kisses  
**Glad you liked the fluff...You wouldn't kill a guy for updating so late....would ya ::sweatdrop::

**Potter29vo  
**Woo! Sharpened Stone! and I got a skit re-run. WOO! XD And yes, Fear my typos! Sorry to say, this time around they'll probably be even worse. I've got no spell check and I became impatient with my procrastination Beta-reader. I'm beginning to pity Kratos. He has several people after him now o.o And guess what! Just for you my summary now has the famed -Sheelos- in it!!! Ha ha XD But I do have a question...How do I join the community. I tried three times and got no where fast! Oo yeah! I hope the description's better this chapter

PS - I apologize greatly for not looking over your one-shot like I said I would. My computer has all but died and I can't even read fanfiction until I've obtained a new one. I hope you can forgive me.

**Hunny Babe  
**You like it? Really!? ::shiny eyes:: Arigatou X3!!

**DarkPegasiKnight  
**Heh they are very Kawaii aren't they?

**Dragoonknight1  
**A morgue O.O You're such an optimist x.x And yes! THANK MARTEL FOR WAL-...Great, I almost did it too! - FOR KRATOS THE SERAPHIM AND HIS LOVE FOR RAINE!!!

**Toboe-Angel  
**Ahh! Threats!! Threats that were revoked!...YAY! No death!...until Kratos gets me of course x.x Thanks for reviewing!

**Luv2Game  
**Response to a review oh Chapter 1! Nope! Can't say I've ever read your story 'Second Chance' I think it's all a big coincidence, I had no intention of stealing anyone's idea. I hope you don't mind that I continue on this story ne? Sorry for any inconvience. And thank you for reviewing!

---

Kazaana - ::dragging himself across the ground:: ...hurt...pain...agony...itai...xx

Kratos - :: laughs maniacally and kicks him:: MUWHAHAHAHAH!!!!!

Kazaana - ::gets kicked x.x:: Heeelllp mmmeeee x.x

Raine Clone (curtsey of Karana Bell): I'll help! ::starts charging Ray::

Kazaana - Raine helping me o.O

Kratos - Raine helping him O-O?!?!

Kazaana - Arigatou!!! ::glomps Raine Clone. His hands get a little too friendly unfortunately::

Raine Clone - ...::casts ray on Kazaana then goes off somewhere::

Kazaana - BWAH!!! X-X

Zelos - !!! Someone's gotta help my bud!!! Lloyd, common! help him!

Lloyd - NO! Dad might ground me x.x

Zelos - Sheena? My bodacious Hunny! Please!

Sheena - Why don't you help him??!?!

Zelos - ...And mess up my hair?!

Sheena - ::Groans:: FINE!. ::starts summoning:: I call upon the power of the heaven, the earth and all dairy in between!

Raine - Dairy O.o?

Sheena - I summon thee! ICE CREAM SANDWICH!!!

Everyone - Ice cream Sandwich?!?! O.O

Kratos - ::Is suddenly engulfed and contained by a GIANT Ice Cream Sandwich. Only part left visible is his head:: .

Kazaana - I'll never doubt a fortune cookie again....

Lloyd, Genis and Colette - YAY!!! ::start to eat the sandwich::

Kazaana - I do not Own Tales of Symphonia!! I do own this giant Kratos containing Ice Cream Sandwich!!!

Sheena - Like hell you do!!! It's mine!!

Raine - ::Has run off with the Sandwich as they yell, taking Kratos with it::

Everyone else : O.o;;;

-----  
**Chapter 3 - Lost**  
-----

Sheena sat silently in the bounds of her hut staring mindlessly at a wall. It was tan and worn; like an old traveler's robe speckled with light dust. Russet timber split the drab color into sections giving the wall a quaint look. It was decorated by traditional portraits and old bookshelves, though all and all, it wasn't particularly interesting, especially to the young Mizuho chief. Its interest mattered little however, for her normally vibrant hazel-eyes were duly staring past the wall into nothing-ness.

Feelings of enmity, loneliness and sorrow welled deep within her. For a long while she had to coup with such a violent mixture of emotions causing an unstability in her thoughts and a drag about her mood. She felt incapable of happiness or trust and it angered her beyond belief. Yet, she still just sat there staring ahead.

Her docile stare began to slowly shift into a dark glower. _It's his fault. _She thought suddenly as her expression twisted slightly with anger. _He betrayed us. He gave Colette to Yggdrasil then had the tenacity to try and stop us from rescuing her! _The shinobi's mouth began to twitch into a snarled frown while her brow furrowed deeply. _Not only was he perverted, philandering jerk but it turned out he was a lying backstabber too! _

"Kami that man was so stupid! And now he's dead!!!" As the words flew from her mouth her face hit a peak of rage. Her hands tightened abruptly into fists as every muscle in her body tensed with violent frustration.

A loud 'snap' resounded within the hut and jolted Sheena from her sudden anger. Slowly she brought her gaze down to look at the source of the noise. It was an ougi, shattered within the tight confines of her grasp. It had been within her hand when she had tightened her fist and broke under the sudden pressure. "...He's dead..."

Her body began to relax as her facade started to fall. Auburn orbs welled with sorrow as she looked at the mangled ougi dangling lifelessly from her hand._ Lifeless...like he was back then... _Suddenly, her mind reeled and the picture of his motionless body lay there before.

Sheena could still see it clearly. What was once the body of a well-trained warrior lay mangled in pools of dark blood. She could vividly remember every gash, every bruise upon him. The pale, pale tint of his once toasted skin, the way his sword lay, even the particular way his hair had fallen while meshed with sweat and blood had been engraved into her memories. Yet what bothered her most were his eyes; deep violet pools of pain, regret, self-loathing and perhaps, the most disturbing of all, glee. He'd been happy to pass on; happy to put it all behind; and happy, to leave her alone.

And that's exactly how she felt. . .alone. She was trapped within a place created by her mind where no human contact could reach her, nor did she want any to. She lived day-to-day with a drab sense of existence as if trudging onward to a point which she could never reach. It drove her insane! She often wondered how the death of one annoying, egotistical chosen could affect her so dramatically.

But of course, she knew the answer to that.

Never the less, she denied it. In Sheena's mind, there was no way she could have actually _loved_ _him _despite the fact her heart fought so violently against her thoughts. _He was a pompous, self-centered, philandering beauty queen! _She'd often shout at herself. _You didn't love him and he didn't love you! _Yet there she was, with a weeping heart and blurring thoughts, all focused upon him.

There was more to Zelos than all she was attempting to force herself to believe. She knew so as well. And, regardless of what she was trying to convince herself of no true feeling came with her curses.

A sudden knock upon the sliding door startled her from thoughts. It was then she realized she'd been crying and quickly wiped her tears away. "Y-yes?"

"Sheena-sama? It's Yuki and Colette-chan. May we come in, onegai?"

Quickly gathering false composure, Sheena stood and flipped open a book to make it look as though she had actually been doing something. "Hai. Come in." She pretended to be reading as the two girls entered.

"Hi Sheena!" Colette said cheerfully, her happiness unwavering as always. Curiosity became evident in her next words. "What are you reading?"

"A book on the summon spirits."

"Sheena-sama." The woman who'd entered with Colette said quietly. "The cover says. 'Ancient Mizuho Ruins'..."

Sheena suddenly felt a bit stupid. "Oh..."

"Well, don't let Raine see it!" Colette exclaimed suddenly. The sad thing was, she wasn't joking.

The shinobi forced herself to giggle lightly.

Yuki looked at Sheena evenly, as if assessing her mood. After a moment the village woman's scrutiny had ended and her conclusion had been drawn. "What's wrong Sheena-sama?"

"Nothing." Came the reply, though inwardly she was cursing the older woman. The two had know one another since as far back as Sheena could remember. Yuki had perhaps been the closest thing to a sister or mother Sheena had ever had. Naturally such a relationship did not allow any ill emotions to go unnoticed.

"Yuki's right Sheena. You seem a little run down." Colette said while tilting her head. "And...really sad."

_How does she do that? Clueless one moment then eerily knowledgeable... _"No, no I'm just really tired." She lied while stretching lightly.

Colette nodded. "Oh well okay! You should get some sleep, it's bad to stay up when you're that tired!"

_...then clueless again u.u _"Hai, I think I will. Arigatou."

"Air-e-ga-toe?" Colette repeated slowly with a confused expression.

"It's like 'thank you'."

"Oh! you're welcome." The girl replied with a bright smile before turning to leave the room. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call!"

"Yes. If even just to talk, come and get us." Yuki emphasized while giving Sheena a knowing glance. The shinobi found she had to nod before the older woman would move her ice blue orbs away. "Good." Yuki turned and made her way to the door slowly. "Come on Colette, I'm sure the rice is done by now."

The Chosen's gleeful voice was heard, even after the door had been shut. "Really? Are you going to teach me how to make riceballs? I was never good at them before."

"Sure. I'll be glad to teach you."

"Yay! I hope Lloyd likes them!"

Sheena listened to the voices of her friends fade away into the distance before she dropped the book. It hadn't all been a complete lie. It was true that she hadn't slept in awhile, she'd just managed to leave out several other facts the were bothering her; and greatly at that. Sheena found that she wished she'd asked them to stay. Then, she would have been able to talk and cry with the comfort of friends. Yet, at the same time, she didn't want them there...she didn't want anyone there. All at once she was again aware of the boxed little world of her mind.

Releasing a half-sobbing sigh, she collapsed upon her futon. All she wanted to do was break down; to never move from that spot until death consumed her. However, she couldn't do that. _It would be unfair...to the people of Mizuho and to all of my friends...I can't be that selfish...Not like he was... _Despite the slight bitterness of the final thought she hardly meant it. Exasperated with her inner conflict over her love and hate of Zelos, she allowed herself to quickly slip into sleep.

------------

_"Is that the best you can do?! I refuse to win so easily! Come back when you're stronger Sheena!" Kuchinawa spat venomously at the fallen shinobi before him. "Pathetic!" Seething with anger and hate He disappeared suddenly in a veil of smoke._

_Sheena stared evenly at the ground. Though the loss was hard on her ego, the worst part of it all was she was sure now that Kuchinawa hated her. As children they'd been so close, always training and playing together; helping one another. Orochi and Yuki as well. They'd all lost someone dear to them in the Volt incident but she'd thought that after all this time they may have forgiven her. Kuchinawa didn't obviously._

_"Kuso..." Was all she managed to spit out as her face creased with sorrow and anger directed souly at herself._

_"Sheena!" Lloyd yelped with concern as he knelt beside her. "Sheena, you're really hurt! We've got to get you back to the village."_

_"No..." She replied darkly. "I lost the duel. I deserve to lay here and bleed."_

_"You dork!" He exclaimed emotionally. "Don't talk like that! I'm taking you back!" True to his word, the swordsman picked her up._

_And she struggled; however, her condition didn't allow for it to be very violent. "Lloyd Irving put me down NOW!!!" He ignored her, which only made her more displeased. "Lloyd..." He words trailed off as she watched the world spin...it was an unpleasant feeling which engulfed her entire being and blackened her sight, sending her into unconsciousness._

_---_

_Zelos wasn't sure what had happened, but when Lloyd had entered Mizuho carrying Sheena he knew something had gone terribly wrong. Immediately, the chosen jumped to his feet, knocking aside the chess game he'd been playing with Regal and ran to the ninja and swordsman._

_"Bud, What happened?!"_

_"She lost." Lloyd replied quickly, huffing a bit for he was out of breath._

_"And you didn't give her a gel or anything?!"_

_"I left them...all...here!!!"_

_Zelos smacked his forehead and groaned. He suddenly wanted smack Lloyd repeatedly with his sword while reciting 'BE PREPARED! BE PREPARED' over and over again. "So, you've let my hunny bleed all this time?!"_

_Lloyd groaned. "I brought her back to...help her Zelos! Not to...listen to you lecture me!"_

_The chosen nodded. "Right, right. I'll take it from here bud!"_

_Lloyd knew he should have protested. But he was out of breath and just wanted to collapse. Thus he allowed Zelos to carry Sheena. "Don't try anything."_

_Zelos ignored him as he carried Sheena off. He looked down at her quietly, taking in the sight of her helpless form. Seeing her like that, bloody and beaten made his face soften with sympathy and even more with worry. Immediately he summoned forth a first aid spell. Crude yet effective enough to allow some of the pain to slide from her face._

_He smirked shortly, joyed to see that it had helped somewhat. Without further hesitation he took her to Tiga's hut._

_---_

_Sheena awoke slowly. Immediately she felt the dull throbbing of her body and the irritating pulse of a small headache. It all allowed her to remember what had happened rather quickly. She opened her eyes slowly and peered upwards at the meticulous weave of the ceiling. Her vision of the pattern was ended abruptly as Zelos' head loomed over her._

_"Helllo my Voluptuous Hunny, I see your awake-" He stopped as he hand connected with the side of his face. He reeled to the side, surprised by the sudden slap. "-AHH! and feisty as ever too!"_

_Her face had flushed red with anger and a bit of embarrassment. "Zelos! What are you doing?!"_

_"Why I was taking care of you, my voluptuous hunny!"_

_"I'm afraid to ask HOW you were taking care of me."_

_"What? Sheena, hunny! How could you ever doubt me?" He pouted, hiding the true hurt that he felt. What had she thought he'd been doing? Even he had his limits!_

_She huffed shortly, "Answer your own question...Stupid chosen." Looking away from him, Sheena slowly tried to sit up. It caused her pain, of course, but she refused to stay laying down. She managed to get nearly up before she felt an arm across her shoulders, easing her descent as she was pushed back to the futon. "Zelos!!" She hissed._

_"Raine said you shouldn't move right after you woke." He replied shortly while holding her there. If he knew Sheena at all, he knew should would try to get up again. He was right. "Sheena, just lay down. I'm not letting you up."_

_Her eyes burned into him like hot daggers. "Zelos let me go, Now!"_

_The chosen shook his head. "No."_

_"LET GO!"_

_"NO!" He snapped suddenly causing her to go silent in shock. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. Raine said you shouldn't move, so I'm not going to let you." His violet eyes jumped with determination and flickered with worry as he stared intensely into her auburn orbs. "I...don't want to see you in pain Sheena...."_

_She was silent. **Does...he really mean that...? Why does it feel so good to here him say that...** A short moment passed and her eyes began to waver slowly until his intense gaze. "Z-zelos...do you-"_

_He grinned suddenly. "-mean that? Of course my voluptuous hunny! The great Zelos Wilder would never want to see any of his hunnies in pain!"_

_Sheena's shocked expression shifted to boiling anger. "You bastard!" And she slapped him, harshly, once again._

_"Aa-yah! Violent Banshee!! " He was slapped again. "She's beating on me-!" and again. "HELP!" and again. His cries for help and her constant slaps continued for awhile, though, regardless of being beaten one thing remained..._

_...he did not let her go..._

------------

Zelos found falling off the bed to be a crude wakeup call. The ground was hard, cold steel and the impact had rattled his wounded body. A groan of discomfort left him as he slowly and reluctantly sat up, letting the blankets fall from a top him.

"Oh man..." He grumbled while rubbing his eyes. "What was that? a dream?" _No...a memory... _A sigh left his cracking lips while he lightly scratched the back of his neck. He found it strange he remembered such a thing while in abyss that was sleep. That time he'd finally seen the mortality of the omnipotent being he'd always thought Sheena to be.

In a way he had always seen Sheena as invincible. She was strong and obtained an iron will which he had assumed would always keep her standing. However, from the moment he saw Lloyd approaching the village with her limply in his arms, Zelos knew that sheer will couldn't keep even Sheena standing. She was human, mortal; just as all else upon the planet was and such a realization struck the egotistical chosen harder than a sword ever could. Yet at the same time it humbled him and allowed him to open up to her if only a bit more. It was that time, so long ago, that he admitted to himself that he might actually love her.

...Love her...

_Then, I blew it. _Zelos ran his hand threw his hair slowly and for once didn't care that it was tangled. _'I'll go off and abandon the only friends I've ever had to side with a power-hungry cross dressing angel who probably will kill me once it's all over anyway!' ...Smooth Zelos...Just smooth. _

Another desolate sigh left his lips as he stood up. He discovered that most of the pain in his body had dwindled down to nothing more than an ache or a throb upon the areas the harshest hits had been landed as well as in his chest. A slight constriction of breath followed by small, sharp pains signaled him to a possible fracture of bones.

_Great...I must have broken my ribs. Everything's just coming up Zelos isn't it? _The chosen's sardonic thought accompanied the unsteady sound of his footsteps as he approached the exit to the room. He wasn't walking properly. The reason why was made completely evident with the more weight he put upon his left leg. _Leg too. Even with and Exshpere this is going to take to damn long to heal. _A short look about the room showed a conveniently placed crutch within arm's reach to be seen. Without hesitation he snagged the item and utilized it; quickly exiting the room.

Zelos began to meander around the Renegade Base. There was no longer a sense of hostility in the air, rather a quaint confusion that was evident on the face of every Renegade he saw. They no longer knew what to do. Their mission to stop Yggdrasil and join the two worlds had been completed leaving them with nothing more than the prospect of peace. However most had fought for their entire lives and was, in some sense, afraid of the prospect of no more fighting.

In a way, Zelos could understand the mixed emotions of the Renegades. He too had fought his entire life. Not for a greater cause, but for himself; to simply stay alive. But now that there was no longer need of a chosen he no longer had to fight for his life. He'd be left alone to live in the quiet peace he'd always desired and that frightened him.

The lecherous red-head began to laugh lowly at his own cowardice. That's where all his uncertainty brewed from, his fear of living. He was afraid to look at the world through new eyes; afraid to put away suspicion; afraid to have friends; afraid to love.

"Love...ha." He laughed shortly and allowed himself a thin smile. _I keep telling myself I don't...but I know I do. Even if she'll never forgive me for what I've done. _He found himself missing the deep brun of her eyes and shimmer of her deep black hair. Images of her sensual form flashed before his vision as the sound of her voice played tauntingly in his ears. Even her venomous glares, clever threats and violent slaps found a place in what he longed to see and hear once more.

He suddenly had a headache again. It felt as though the walls were closing in to loom over him forebodingly not allowing him to breathe properly. He couldn't stay inside any longer, he had to get out.

The frigid winter air of the Flanoir Region struck his skin abruptly and caused him to shiver as he stepped out of the complex. Everywhere he could see was nothing more than sea, rock and falling or fallen snow. Even the renegade base looked like an enormous snowball to him. The scenery was so beautiful yet so simple one would hard believe it unless looking upon it themselves. It eased Zelos' jumbled mind and forced him to focus upon the more immediate ones.

"What should I do?" He uttered quietly to nothing in particular. "I want to go back. If only once just to see my violent banshee again...But she's going to hate me -- more than usual." At the thought of her hating him the fear rose within him once more. That's why he couldn't go back. The thought of Sheena despising him was more than he could bare and he couldn't face it, nor could he face her.

Another laugh echoed from his lips. "Man...I'm such a chicken shit!" He snapped suddenly at himself then abruptly kicked the steel fortress with his wounded leg. It was immediately regretted as he dropped to the snow, cradling the throbbing appendage as if it was a screaming child. "DAMN IT!" He shouted in agony as he rolled about erratically.

Zelos stopped eventually and remained numbly in the snow staring at the sky. _I can't do it... _He was unsure of how much time passed before he finally got up. Gripping the crutch once more he headed back towards the entrance. "I'm not going back."

-----

Vocabulary (just for those who don't know)

_Ougi_ -- Japanese folding paper fan.

_Arigatou_ -- Thank You (as explained XP)

_-sama _-- suffix showing great respect for a person usually of higher rank

_-chan_ -- suffix usually used with friends.

_onegai _-- please

_hai_ -- yes or okay

_shinobi -- _a ninja or a ninja spy

_Yuki_ - means 'Snow' I do believe.

---

Kazaana - and thus...the chapter ends...

(silence)

Kazaana - Hey!! Where'd the muses go?

Lloyd - They're trying to get a piece of the ice cream sandwich...

Kazaana - So why aren't you there.

Lloyd - I'm not eating something my dad's been contained in!!! That's sick!

Kazaana - hmm point taken...how's the angel guy doing any- ::is suddenly zapped by lightning:: - way ::cough:: why do I have a feeling he's angry and well .

Kratos - KAZAANA I'll ki-

N-chan - ::runz in, tackles Kratos and starts to drag him off::

Kratos - O.O

Kazaana - AHAHAHAHAHA! Arigatou N-chan! I Live another day!! So please! Read and Review because I don't know how much longer fate'll let me keep from Kratos' wrath o.o


End file.
